Numerous pre-fabricated wall construction units are known in the building industry. Methods of insulating these wall units include pouring shavings between wall studs or inserting fiberglass insulation or rock wool inside the wall framework. The main drawback of the foregoing wall construction units is their high cost and the difficulty of manufacturing the units. As well, the insulation methods employed do not completely seal the walls so that the units are not as energy efficient as possible.